Zoids Boot Camp
by LiLrIcEcAkE
Summary: The Zoid characters get sent to Boot Camp! Who will stay and who will get the boot? It's all up to you! Please R&R! *~Chapter 2 Uploaded!!~*
1. Default Chapter

Okay, I'm sorry if there already is a fanfiction like this, but it just popped into my head one day, so I decided to try it out.  
  
"Hahaha! We're going to win we're going to-"the four pilots of the Blitz team suddenly disappeared from their zoids.  
  
"Huh? Where are we?" Bit asked.  
  
He looked around, and saw the Flugel, Lightning, and Champ teams, as well as Vega Obscura and the characters from Zoids Guardian Force.  
  
"What the hell are you people doing here!?" he asked in shock.  
  
"We all ask the same to you," Van said with a glare.  
  
Everyone looked up at a sign up ahead. "Welcome to Zoids Boot Camp."  
  
"Boot camp? What did we ever do to deserve this!?" Leena cried.  
  
"Don't worry Leena! I'll protect you from anything that tries to hurt you!" Harry said running to her side.  
  
Leena just hit him hard on the head. A figure was walking toward the group of pilots. It was Karl Schubaltz.  
  
"Greetings pilots, and welcome to the Zoids Boot Camp," Karl said with a smile. "I'll be you're drill instructor for your stay."  
  
"KARL?!?!" the Guardian Force characters yelled in shock.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Karl?!" Thomas shouted.  
  
"Sorry little brother. I thought I'd make you mad if I told you."  
  
"Well I AM mad anyway," Thomas grumbled.  
  
"The guys follow me. The girls follow the assistant instructor," Karl said over his shoulder as he walked into the camp.  
  
Pierce appeared at the entrance. This time it was the Zoids New Century/Zero characters to be surprised.  
  
"PIERCE?!?!"  
  
"Yeah so? Okay girls, follow me this way."  
  
The two instructors lead the two groups to two worn-down looking Whalekings, stationed on the ground a half a mile apart from each other.  
  
"This is where you guys are going to stay until you get kicked out," Pierce and Karl explained.  
  
"Kicked out?"  
  
"Everyday or week or whatever, one person gets kicked out of camp. You are probably thinking, 'hey cool, then I can get out of this dump,' but no. If you get kicked out, you get a different sergeant, by the name of Hiltz. So, you don't want to get kicked off. We start tomorrow at 5:00."  
  
"In the morning?!"  
  
"Of course in the morning! Now get to your beds and get to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."  
  
The instructors closed the hatches to the two Whalekings, and headed to their own quarters in a Hammer Head.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
4:49 the next morning...  
  
"Alright you maggots! GET UP! NOW NOW NOW! MOVE IT!"  
  
"AHHH!! WHAT?" Irvine fell off his bunk bed.  
  
Jack, who was below him, hit his head on the bottom of Irvines bed. Everyone else was stumbling out of their beds and changing to their clothes as fast as they could.  
  
In the girl's Whaleking, things didn't go as well either.  
  
"Okay girls, rise and shine," Pierce said and opened the blinds.  
  
"Ah! Too bright! TOO BIGHT!" Moonbay yelled and threw the covers over her head.  
  
"Leave me alone... Naomi said and thew her pillow at Pierce.  
  
"Can anyone find my comb?" Kelly said drowsily.  
  
"I SAID GET UP! QUICKLY!"  
  
"All right all right..." Chris said and climbed slowly down the ladder, yawning.  
  
"Hello everyone! Coffee? It's loaded with salt!" a very perky Fiona said.  
  
11 minutes later, everyone was dressed and in the breakfast line, where they were given a bowl of cereal and an orange.  
  
"Wow this looks real good," Jamie said sarcastically.  
  
"No kidding..." Vega said tapping the solid-as-rock orange.  
  
After everyone 'ate' their breakfast, they were all lined up on an open field. Karl was pacing along the line, and Pierce was standing behind the line, watching the camp members.  
  
"Hey Blondie!" Raven yelled at Karl. "Where's Shadow?"  
  
"Yeah, and Zeke?"  
  
"And Specular?"  
  
"Ah! Where are my faithful teammates!?" Harry yelled in horror. Someone faked a cough.  
  
"Well this camp is for HUMANS only. Don't worry though, you're little friends will be quite alright," Karl said, stopping his pacing. "Now, let us start our first drill."  
  
Now, this part is up to you. What should the first drill be? Who should be the first person to go into the clutches of Hiltz?? It's all your choice! Go AnD rEvIeW nOw!!! 


	2. Drill #1

Thanx for all the reviews! Now, here comes chapter 2!  
  
"You're first drill is to fight a Demantis. Without a zoid of your own."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" everyone yelled at once.  
  
"That's suicide!" Leon said.  
  
Karl and Pierce grinned.  
  
"Don't worry. The Demantis don't have guns or anything. Just their very sharp front claws. Try not to get stabbed okay? I don't think we can afford a paramedic right now."  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, Karl and Pierce each climbed into a Zabat, and flew into the sky out of danger.  
  
"Releasing the Demantis!" Karl said.  
  
As soon as he did, trap doors in the ground opened up, and 18 (I think) Demantis started to stampede out of the doors.  
  
"AHHH!!"  
  
Everyone started to run as fast as they could away from the doors. But in the end a Demantis caught each person.  
  
"Help meee!" Harry yelled as a Demantis was stabbing its legs down at him.  
  
"Who cares about you! THIS THINGS GONNA KILL ME!" Bit screamed.  
  
"Aiiieeee!" cried Moonbay as she grabbed on to the back of one of the Demantis.  
  
"Aww. You're not so scary are you?" Fiona said as she petted one of the zoids.  
  
Karl and Pierce fell sweatdropped.  
  
"Aha! Go little sworders! Stick onto the Demantis and control it!" Ryss said and threw a mini-sworder at her Demantis.  
  
The Demantis smashed it with its claws, and snapped its mouth pincers together angrily.  
  
"Great... That was the only one I had..."  
  
"Mwahahaha!" Leena said as she picked up a large rock and threw it at her Demantis.  
  
It hit one of the claws, and broke it in half.  
  
"Hahaha!" Leena crowed.  
  
But the Demantis was now madder than ever. It charged Leena at full speed.  
  
"AHHH!! HELP ME!"  
  
"Don't worry Leena! I'll help you!" Harry said.  
  
"How can you help her? You can't even help yourself," Irvine said looking at Harry dangling from the Demantis' mouth pincers. "You shoulda never worn that cape Superstar."  
  
"That's Champ!"  
  
"Same difference," Irvine said walking away.  
  
"Where's your Demantis anyway?"  
  
"I left it with Fiona."  
  
Sure enough, Fiona was now petting TWO Demantis.  
  
Karl and Pierce fell anime style.  
  
Moonbay was still hanging on to her Demantis' back yelling and screaming, while the Demantis ignored her and took off after Jamie.  
  
Vega had jumped onto a Demantis' claw, and was trying to make his way up to the cockpit. The Demantis simply picked him up with its pincers, and dropped him on the ground.  
  
"Well it was worth a try right?" Vega thought as he started running again.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Seven hours later...  
  
All the pilots (besides Fiona) were heavily breathing and trying to dodge the Demantis. Harry was still hanging from the pincers of his Demantis. Leena wasn't having much luck trying to break the other claw off her Demantis. Jamie was madly running away from two Demantis, one which had Moonbay on its back (don't ask how he still had the strength to run. Must be from the cereal he 'ate' for breakfast). Raven has somehow managed to get into the cockpit of his Demantis, and was now helping a Demantis chase after Van.  
  
"Raven!! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"Not a chance Mini-Van! I'm gonna make ya fly high just like your name!"  
  
"My name's Van Fleihiet! Don't call me MINI-VAN!!"  
  
Irvine had managed to make a slingshot out of a stick and a rubber band, and was flicking small stones at everyone, especially Bit.  
  
"Hey! Ow! Stop that Irvine! I have enough to ow! Deal with without you ow! Throwing stones at me!"  
  
Fiona was still petting the two Demantis.  
  
"Aren't they so sweet Thomas?" Fiona said, without even looking at him.  
  
"Yes Fiona-san! They are very nice!" Thomas said with the politest voice he could manage.  
  
Well as much as you sound polite when three Demantis are playing monkey in the middle with you and another person. Thomas and Jamie were getting tossed around endlessly by two Demantis, one which still had Moonbay on its back.  
  
Naomi had built a sling, and since she is such a good sniper, she flung a big rock at the Demantis chasing Leena. It hit the zoid right in the head, and went down. "Hah! So, what do you have to say now Leena?"  
  
"There's a Demantis about to squash you," Leena said looking beyond Naomi.  
  
"Hm? Ahh!" Naomi just missed becoming a shishkobab.  
  
"So-puff- what do you have to-puff- say now-puff- Naomi?" said an out of breath Leena as they ran away from the Demantis.  
  
"I say-wheeze-you shut up-wheeze- and RUN!!" Naomi yelled.  
  
Chris and Kelly were doing quite well compared to the others. They were both on top of one Demantis, and trying their best to rip off an antenna (don't know what good that would do). They had already succeeded in driving one Demantis into the side of a mountain.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Another seven hour later...  
  
The Demantis were finally called back to the doors. Karl and Pierce landed back onto the ground, almost crashing into each other because they were laughing so hysterically. All the pilots were glaring at the two (except Fiona) with torn clothes and scratches, not knowing what was so funny. After Karl and Pierce somehow managed to speak again, they made their faces as straight as they could. (Though Pierce was still twisting her face up trying to hold in a laugh)  
  
"Okay, you're first drill has finished. Now, the first person to be kicked out is..."  
  
"Yes?" everyone asked.  
  
"Is-" Karl said again.  
  
Is??" everyone repeated.  
  
Leon Toros!" Pierce finally yelled out loud while still laughing. "For waking up late!"  
  
"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.  
  
"YOU MEAN IT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THE DRILL?!" Leena asked/shouted.  
  
"Hm. Come to think of it, no it didn't," Karl said.  
  
The pilots looked about ready to pounce on the two drill instructors.  
  
"Wah! You people are so mean!" Leon cried and ran off the stage.  
  
There's chapter two for you people! Next time: What happens when you go to Hiltz? And another drill with another boot! Please review and vote who should be the next to go! 


End file.
